Eternamente Friki
by Adrix Mellark
Summary: Simon Lewis es el típico chico friki y judío de Brooklin, enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero toda historia tiene un tercero en discordia, y este a su vez tiene una linda hermana que no le es tan indiferente.
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas Noches mis próximos lectores, este es un crossover el cual tendrá su contraparte en la historia "Un Mundano Mas", recientemente me enamore de esta grandiosa saga, la cual me inspiro a hacer esta linda historia, cabe destacar que los personajes le pertenecen a la tan querida escritora Cassie Clare, y la historia es de mi autoría, mil gracias por pasar por aquí, si quieren estar en contacto mi face es AdrixStoriesTHG y mi Twitter Adrixs1985.**_

Prólogo

Mi madre siempre quiso que fuera alguien grande en este mundo, que no fuera un fracasado y débil como mi padre, que de buenas a primeras dejo a mi madre con una niña de cinco años y un bebe de dos.

Ella siempre ha aspirado a que sus hijos salgan adelante y tuvieran una carrera exitosa, como Becky mi hermana, ella que estudio economía y trabaja actualmente en una empresa de embarques en California, está casada y tiene un niño de meses.

Por mi parte puedo decir que seguí la carrera que mi madre siempre soñó para mi, el que estudiara Derecho, que me convirtiera en un famoso y rico abogado del cual todos sintieran admiración y una práctica sofocación al verme pasar, como si fuese un modelo de Calvin Clane.

Sólo soy un chico normal de 18 años, parte de una banda de música con sus inútiles amigos Eric y Matt, que es judío hasta la médula, al que le gusta jugar en el X-Box y ver manga y anime, y el cual también esta perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga Clary.

Típico, no, el enamorarte de la chica más linda, tu mejor amiga de toda la vida, la que comparte tus mismos gustos sobre la música, el manga y el típico café de Java Jones. Nunca pensé que mi vida fuera girar en torno a ella, pero ¿después me conforme? No, no me conforme, tampoco me rendí, sólo lo acepte como un hecho natural, me imagine tantas veces el poder declarármele, practique muchas veces frente al espejo, tratando de tener un semblante serio y formar fases congruentes y con sentido.

Era algo que tenía en mente desde hace un par de años, el poder confesarle mis sentimientos, que yo babeaba por donde ella pasaba, que mi vida dependía de lo que ella dijera, comiera incluso de lo que respirara.

Pero la vida es injusta, incluso una vil e inmunda novela que te deja fuera de la jugada, desde que el llego a la vida de Clary, no dudé ningún segundo en quitarle de mi camino, no dejaría que Jace Lightwood me quite a mi mejor amiga, y la que pretendía sería muy pronto mi novia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buenas Noches a todas las nefilim, hijos de la noche, hijos de Lilith y todos aquellos subterráneos y mundanos que me hacen en honor de pasar por aquí, me emociona mucho saber que a pesar del mini prologo, he tenido una buena aceptación, mil gracias, espero les guste el primer capítulo de este gran proyecto personal. Sobre todo porque amo e idolatro a Sizzy, son geniales y OMG todas la imágenes donde salen juntos me enloquecen jejeje n_n**_

_**PD-Recuerden que este es un crossover, la otra parte se denomina "Un Mundano Mas"**_

Capítulo 1

Clary y su insistencia en ser más sociables y ser parte de la comunidad universitaria me ha traído aquí, a la fiesta de Aline Penhallow, una de las chicas más populares de todo NYU, estudiante de empresariales, generosa y estudiosa, pero no a tal extremo de dejar su vida social a un lado, y precisamente hoy voy camino a su casa a lado de Clary.

-Oh, vamos Simón quita esa cara, vas a ver que nos vamos a divertir, tenemos que tener buenas historias que contar cuando seamos unos viejos decrépitos- Unos singulares hoyuelos marcaron sus perfectos y rosados pómulos mientras me alienta a pasar por el escrutinio público de la universidad.

-Sólo vengo contigo porque Jocelyn no quiso dejarte ir sola, pero eso no significa que me debas una, hoy tenía ensayo con la banda, y esta vez al parecer Eric tiene un conocido que es primo segundo del dueño de un bar en Queens y nos puede conseguir dar unas tocadas de vez en cuando.

-Y en verdad agradezco tu caballerosidad y tu paciencia, pero ¿en verdad crees que Eric consiga tal cosa?, además ustedes cambian de nombre cada semana, si mal no recuerdo su último nombre fue Llameante Purpurina-reía mientras se aferraba a la baranda del metro que nos llevaba al centro de Manhatan.

-Eso es noticia pasada Clary, esta vez nuestro nombre es Demon Pox, Matt lo leyó en no sé qué página de internet y le pareció fascinante.

-Muy inspirador aparentemente Simón, te prometo que para su próxima presentación iré como una gruppie y tratare de traer concurrencia, ¿Te parece buena idea?-Sus iluminados ojos verdes traspasaban mi alma cuando me miraba fijamente y era inimaginable el no perderme en su mirada ocasionando que en ciertas ocasiones no le pusiera atención y por lo tanto me diera uno que otro golpe por no prestarle la atención necesaria.-De verdad que esta vez te lo mereciste y con creces perdimos la parada y ahora tendremos que caminar ocho o tal vez diez cuadras hasta la casa de Aline.

Y en efecto fueron diez cuadras caminando desde la estación, y aún me dolía el golpe que me dio en la sien, esta chica podía ser menuda y delgada pero daba unos golpes fuertes y contundentes.

Cuando llegamos a la calle residencial, pudimos divisar desde una cuadra antes el bullicio, la música a todo volumen y la sensación de que esta fiesta me haría pasar un mal rato, y más porque no conocía prácticamente a nadie ahí.

Llegamos a Bergen Beach una parte muy bonita de Brooklyn, donde estaba la casa que los padres de Aline le compraron, mientras ellos estaban de viaje en Shangai, para checar unos negocios pendientes.

Su casa estilo familiar estilo romano, tenía una ostentosa cornisa de la cual se sujetaban cuatro pilares y estaba cubierta de ladrillos color hueso y la edificación estaba rodeada de una reja blanca en forma de arco la cual también se sujetaba entre adoquines rojizos, cuando pasamos de la reja nos encontramos en un lateral de la casa una piscina atiborrada de ebrios y personas en paños menores, frente a ellos habían camastros color arena compartidos por varias parejas que se estaban carcomiendo la laringe.

Voltee a mi costado solo para confirmar mis sospechas, a Clary le parecía grotesco toda esta parafernalia universitaria a la cual no pertenecíamos, bien nos pudimos haber quedado en casa comiendo palomitas de maíz para ver el maratón que tenía preparado de Naruto, ah pero no en cambio estamos aquí rodeados de ebrios desconocidos.

-Simón pasemos a la sala, allá debe de haber bebidas y muero de sed-Prácticamente me llevo a rastras ahí, en la barra que conectaba a la sala con la cocina podías distinguir la cocina ultra moderna que tenía artefactos nuevos y donde el granito no bastaba para hacerla relucir lo costosa que era.

Nos dispusimos a divisar las bebidas involucradas, desde un ponche bastante sospechoso de color rosa, unas cervezas alemanas, shots de vodka y diminutos envases con algo parecido a gelatina que si lo acercaban lo suficientemente cerca a tu nariz el fuerte olor a alcohol que destilaba te quemaba un poco la vista.

-Mmmm no lo sé Simon, todas estas bebidas tienen muchísimo alcohol y no puedo llegar ebria a mi casa, ya sabes que mi madre se volvería loca y me tendría reclusa en casa por el resto de mi patética vida universitaria-Su tan conocido gesto de morderse su labio mientras los nervios la carcomían se hizo presente haciéndome sentir el chico más afortunado al tener a esta chica a mi lado, se que aún no era mi novia pero estoy preparando el terreno para lo que será mi gran declaración.

-Descuida Clary, creo que puedo ver en el refrigerador si hay alguna soda o algo que puedas beber, porque no vas a dar la vuelta mientras voy a averiguarlo, y fíjate si por algún lado hay algo de comer, muero de inanición, salí de mi casa solo con el desayuno kosher que mama ha inventado-Ella asintió y se alejó hacia lo que parecía una sala de juegos mientras yo me dispuse a invadir la cocina.

La iluminada habituación que era la cocina estaba reluciente, con una isla de granito en el centro la cual estaba llena de bocadillos muy apetitosos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me abalance sobre ellos, degustando desde deditos de queso crema, papas fritas y uno que otro pastelillo de chocolate. Justo cuando llevaba un delicioso bizcocho con nuez alguien se abalanzo sobre mí y me quito el bizcocho que aún no me comía.

-¿Pero qué te pasa mundano?, estos bocadillos son para compartir no para que los devores en la soledad de la cocina. Eres un acaparador de comida, dime quien te crees que eres, no pareces ser amigo de Aline, ¿no te habrás escabullido verdad?- La belleza personificada se hizo presente frente a mí, una chica de larga cabellera castaña, una cascada de cabellera sedosa y brillante le hacía conjunto a unos ojos verde oscuro, los cuales estaban bordeados de delineador dándole un aspecto de mayor profundidad. Estaba enfundada en un vestido blanco casi inexistente que daba vista a unas hermosas y tersas piernas que terminaban en unos botines de tacón de aguja que podían atravesar a cualquiera con un sólo roce.-¿Qué tanto me miras?, que ¿acaso nunca habías visto a alguna chica de mi categoría?, no me digas que eres de esos perdedores frikis que tratan de filtrear con las chicas inalcanzables como yo.

Al principio contemplaba la belleza infinita de esta despampanante chica, la perplejidad me pego de cara cuando ella me destazo literalmente con su sádico comentario. Cabizbajo me dirigí hacia la salida de la cocina, sin decir comentario alguno, puesto que estaba aún en shock de lo que esta chica me había dicho. Antes de salir voltee momentáneamente y dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, ellas sólo destilaba incomodidad y porque no decirlo asco hacia mi persona.

No dije palabra alguna y salí hacia la entrada principal, busque a Clary entre la multitud, estaba pensando como la compensaría por mi repentino interés por dejar la dichosa fiesta, pero lo que vi cerca me dejo consternado y haciéndome sentir un terrible mareo.

Mi Clary estaba sentada en un camastro hablando alegremente con un chico rubio, como veinte centímetros más alto que yo, de ojos azules y pinta de niño problema, de esos que tienen complejo de adonis. Ella estaba encantada puesto que el la admiraba pacientemente mientras le sujetaba una de sus tersas manos. Mi furia impasible se hizo presente, como este individuo osaba a tocar a mi chica, porque en efecto yo me la había ganado con el tiempo y siempre procure que ningún tipo como él se le acercase ni lo más mínimo en estos años. Precisamente ahora aparecía uno de ellos e intentaba arrebatármela, pero no lo permitiría. No, Simón Lewis estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por la chica de la que estaba enamorado.


End file.
